


Six Days

by whowantstodance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sick Harry, Worried Draco, Worried Harry, everyone is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstodance/pseuds/whowantstodance
Summary: It has been six days since Draco Malfoy has seen Harry Potter. Although he tries to avoid it, Draco can’t help but worry.





	1. Chapter 1

Six days. 6. 

Six whole days have passed, and Draco hasn’t seen Harry Potter once. Not in potions, not in the library… not that Draco checked.  He hadn’t even seen him in the Great Hall for meals.

No one else seemed to have noticed, and Blaise was really getting fed up with Draco’s constant questions; “Have you seen Potter?” or “Where do you think he is?”

Draco had never been more concerned. Well, he probably has been. Either way, Potter had been missing for far too long. His general worry seemed to multiply each passing day.

Previously, Draco had noticed that Hermione Granger, one of Potter’s closest friends, looked oddly sick. 

That did not make Draco feel any better. 

On the sixth morning without Potter, Draco pulled himself out of his bed. He hastily got dressed and made for the Great Hall. Once he was seated, Draco glanced over to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Hope rose in his stomach, even though he tried to suppress it. 

His practiced eyes scanned directly to where Potter usually sat. The seat that was normally occupied by messy hair and green eyes had been filled with a bouncy fifth year. Draco sagged in his seat. Still no Potter. 

He flicked his eyes to his toast, eying it with distaste. He really didn’t feel like eating anymore. Draco moved his eyes back to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione, who was sat to the side of the fifth year, muttered something and stood. Without even thinking, Draco stood as well. 

He watched as Hermione walked along the side of the long table and out the door. Grumbling a goodbye to those sitting next to him, Draco scurried after her. 

He ignored Blaise and Pansy’s confused calls, quickly leaving the Great Hall. He saw a flash of bushy brown hair disappear around a corner at the top of the stairs. Draco hurried to follow, going three steps at a time. He saw Hermione walking briskly down the corridor. 

“Hermione!” Draco said, louder than he meant to. She jumped about a foot into the air, turning around. Her eyes were wide. 

“Yes?” She squeaked, her voice a much higher pitch than normal. 

“Um… I was-” Draco paused, wondering if he really should ask. She stared at him curiously. “Wondering where Harry was.” Draco blurted before he could stop himself. 

She gawked at him. Draco was about to snap a ‘ _ what, _ ’ but Hermione spoke before him. “D-did you just call him…  _ Harry _ ?” She voiced. 

Draco’s face burned. “Er, no... obviously a mistake.” He scolded himself. Hermione’s shock wore off, and she was now looking at Draco oddly.

The silence before Hermione spoke was much too long.

“Meet me by the library after potions, don’t worry about lunch.” 

With a nod, Draco ran off to Transfiguration.

\------

Draco somehow managed to keep his focus in Transfiguration, barely able to sit through a half lesson with Slughorn. His Bicorn Horn was not crushed finely enough, but Draco couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Throughout the lesson, he had made eye contact with Hermione loads. She’d only raise her eyebrows and focus back on her cauldron. 

Draco watched as Hermione stood, and said something to Slughorn. The stout man waddled over to her cauldron, nodding in approval and clapping her on the shoulder. 

She vanished its contents, and left the room. 

The anticipation Draco was feeling multiplied as he watched Hermione leave. 

Once the class was dismissed, Draco hauled to the library. He got there in record time, panting. He leaned against the stone wall, catching his breath. A few moments later, Hermione appeared from the library. Draco jumped, straightening up. 

“I’ve just told him you’re coming,” She said simply, turning and entering back into the library. 

“What? He’s not in the library, is he?” Draco asked, trying to seem casual. He had checked in there before, so he knew that there was no way he could be inside. 

Hermione gave a flippant scoff. She led Draco into a back corner of the library, a section Draco had only been to once or twice in all his time at Hogwarts.

She seemed to be looking around pretty often, taking a complicated route that Draco was having trouble following. The library was quite large, but the route seemed a bit overly complicated.

Hermione stopped abruptly, and Draco didn’t catch himself in time. “Sorry!” He exclaimed, after running into Hermione. She hushed him moments after. 

“Be quiet, will you? We don’t need all of Hogwarts finding out.” She whispered, talking fast.

“Finding  _ what  _ out, Hermione?” Draco asked, keeping his voice quieter this time. Hermione sighed. Glancing around once again.

“He’s ill.” She said simply. 

“He’s  _ ill? _ ” Draco repeated, not believing it. “Really? Couldn’t Pop- um, Madame Pomfrey fix him up in moments?” Draco said. He had gotten quite close to the head healer at Hogwarts. His frequent visits, for reasons Draco would rather not say, allowed them a friendship.

Hermione gave him a searching look, similar to the one she gave him when he first asked about Harry’s whereabouts. 

“Well, it’s sort of complicated…” She trailed off, and Draco gave her a look to say  _ tell me _ . “Er, no one has ever really seen the illness before. They don’t really understand what it is, and it would be too risky to try to heal it. It could get worse. He’s in a lot of pain-” Draco’s stomach clenched. “And there isn’t anything they can do just yet.” She said, looking to the ground. Draco instantly understood her sick appearance.

“A-and why don’t people know?” Draco asked quietly, trying to not ask too much. Hermione really didn’t seem too stable right now. She was worried sick for her friend. 

“The group is very small. It was decided to keep it private. If people  _ did _ know, then there would be panic. Knowing you could be at risk of an unknown and painful disease isn’t exactly a comfort.” Draco nodded at Hermione’s explanation. 

There was a short lived silence. 

“So, why are we in a library?” Draco muttered.

Hermione gave a hint of a smile at the question. 

She turned to a bookshelf, and Draco turned too. Hermione started pulling the tops of spines of seemingly random books from the shelf out an inch, then pushing them back in. She must have continued for about fifteen seconds, before she stopped. She pushed one book on the bottom most shelf in. Once she let go, the book pulled itself back into its original position. Draco watched as she reached her hand up, knocking on a wooden bookend a few shelves up. She took a step back. Draco quickly followed. 

Nothing happened. 

Draco looked to Hermione, about to ask what all of that was for. However, the bookcase suddenly shifted. Draco stared. The bookcase almost looked to be swaying in a breeze. Draco watched, his mouth agape, as Hermione peeled back what had been the bookcase. 

She had revealed a small room with light grey walls. There was a small painting of a sunflower suspended on the wall next to a white table. 

Draco snapped his mouth as Hermione took his arm and pulled him inside. She dropped the curtain, along with Draco’s arm, and traced her hand in a small circle along the back. Instantly, in hardened back into a solid wall. 

Draco laid his hand against the cold bricks. He shook his head. How they managed to think of this was beyond him. 

“Fascinating, isn’t it?” She asked. Draco managed a nod. “Well, he’s through there,” She pointed to a door that Draco had not noticed before. Draco didn’t move. 

“Is it… bad?” Draco stumbled, letting his worry show. 

“He’s in a lot of pain… and it doesn’t really look too good.” She spoke, her voice shaking slightly. 

“O-oh.” Draco muttered stupidly. 

He moved to the door, and pushed it open. Pushing back his hesitation, Draco entered.

He gasped at what he saw. The person in the bed was certainly Harry, but he looked beyond horrible. His face was red and blistering all over. He was also covered in bruises and cuts. Draco winced.

“That bad?” Harry croaked from the bed, reaching up to straighten his crooked glasses. 

Draco choked. “Yeah.”

Harry snorted, his face contorting in pain moments after. Harry weakly gestured to a metal chair that had been pulled to the side of the bed. Draco’s hand was shaking as he sat. 

There was silence for 22 seconds, Draco was counting. 

“Er, how are you?” Draco began, even though the question itself was incredibly dim.

“It hurts,” Harry hissed out, closing his eyes. Before Draco could stop himself, he rested his hand on Harry’s. Harry’s eyes shot open, and he stared at the hand in disbelief. Draco’s face reddened, and he guessed that Harry’s would have too, if it was not already so red from the blisters. Draco cringed at how painful it looked. He did not remove his hand. 

Harry was still staring. Draco cleared his throat, and green eyes met Draco’s. Draco couldn’t help almost choking on air. Aside from being pain filled, Harry’s eyes were shockingly beautiful. Harry’s stomach grumbled faintly.

“Have you been eating?” Draco asked, voicing one of his many concerns. 

Harry shifted slightly, gesturing to a tray of sandwiches on a table to the side of where Draco sat. “‘Mione’s been bringing ‘round lunch and dinner.” Draco looked at him questioningly. 

“Breakfast?” Draco wondered aloud. Harry shook his head. 

“Makes it worse.” Harry grunted.  Draco frowned. 

“What have you been doing?” Draco inquired, realizing that he shouldn’t be asking all these questions. They weren’t exactly making things less painful for him. Harry reached for a sandwich, and Draco did as well. Their two hands stayed awkwardly connected. 

Harry made a movement like a shrug. “Reading, Hermione’s been requesting some good books,” He said truthfully. Draco could tell that even though he enjoyed reading, he missed his usual days. 

Before Draco could hold his tongue, he blurted out random titles of books he had read and enjoyed in the past. 

Harry grinned. “I appreciate the sentiment, Malfoy, but I can’t exactly check them out,” He said, gesturing to the room around him. 

Draco blushed, taking some bites out of his sandwich to calm down. “Right… I could, um, get them?” He rushed out, steadily becoming more and more embarrassed. 

“That would be great.” Harry smiled. 

Draco heard a knock on the door. The two of them looked to the door.

Hermione opened it, leaning in. “Next class starting soon Draco, you’d better leave soon.” Draco nodded, and Hermione closed the door. 

“Okay.. um, I should go,” Draco said, standing up.

“Bye, Malfoy.”

“See you, Potter.”

Once Draco exited the small room, Hermione was giving him the same odd look that she had given him earlier. There was silence for a few moments.

“C-could I come by again before dinner?” Draco asked shakily, blushing. Hermione smiled at him. 

 “Knock twice on the top left brick to leave.” She said to him. “And I’ll be here.” Draco gave her a grateful smile. 

“Thanks Hermione,” Draco said as she nodded, and entered the small room where Draco had just been. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some draco and blaise friendship action

Draco ignored his everyone’s confusion at his good mood for the remainder of the day. 

He carried on happily practicing nonverbal spells in Defense Against the Dark Arts, even though Pansy was being dreadful. 

He performed each attempted spell extremely well, even though Blaise wouldn’t stop staring, or firing countless questions. 

When the time came, Draco practically skipped to the Great Hall for dinner. 

Blaise, who entered a few minutes after, was still watching him apprehensively as they sat at the Slytherin table. Draco dumped some soup into the bowl in front of him. 

He noticed a smile coming across Blaise’s face, but completely ignored it. He chatted with Pansy about what she had worked with in the Herbology class earlier that day. She had loads of free time this year, so she decided to ask around to see if any teachers needed a bit of help. Professor Sprout had been delighted, instantly offering her a job. 

Draco snorted when she briefly told the story of how she almost was cut by a third year who had been moving a bit too fast between stations.

Pansy gave Draco a smile, turning to answer a question that a girl in the year below them asked. Draco lifted his spoon to his mouth, his eyes scanning the Gryffindor table, purely out of habit. 

As he looked,  he saw Blaise smirk. “So… You and Granger, huh?” 

Draco choked, accidentally breathing in some soup. He began coughing loudly, and gasped for air. Once he could breathe properly, he exclaimed, “What?!” 

Blaise rolled his dark eyes. “You practically sprinted after her at breakfast, and neither of you were at lunch.” Draco’s face heated slightly. 

“U-um… No. No, I-I was only asking her about- er- about,” Draco paused for a moment, his mind racing to think of an excuse. “Potions!” He shouted, and Blaise jumped. “Y-yeah. I was asking her about our last potions assignment.” Draco stated, feeling proud of himself. 

Blaise was not amused.

“Yeah right, Draco.” He huffed. “You’re absolutely ace at potions.” He said, looking at Draco sternly, with a hint of a smile. “If you aren’t having an affair with Granger, what is it really about? Might it be about… hm, let me think. The chosen one? The golden boy? Could it be Perfect Potter, or maybe Saint Potter, you know? The one with the scar and broomstick,” Blaise said with mock suspicion. 

Draco didn’t meet Blaise’s eyes, trying to find a way out of answering. 

“Um, well… the thing about that is-” Draco abruptly stopped, stood, and ran. 

“Draco!” He heard Blaise bellow from behind him. 

Heart beating wildly, Draco bolted out of the Great Hall. Blaise was running after him, but he didn’t even think of slowing. 

After running for a short while, Draco dove into a shadowed hallway, praying that Blaise had not seen him. Blaise didn’t appear, so Draco thought he had lost him. 

The moment he relaxed against the wall, however, Blaise burst from the corridor and yelled, “ _ Locomotor Mortis!”  _

Draco’s legs were instantly bound together by invisible forces, and he fell pathetically to the ground. Cursing, Draco moved into a sitting position. Blaise was laughing. He took a few deep breaths.

“Tell me!” He ordered, suddenly serious. 

Draco huffed, shaking his head. “Can’t say.” Blaise glared at him, taking a menacing step forwards. “Fine! Merlin, I was only asking her about Har-Potter! About Potter!” Draco caught himself. 

Blaise gave him a look strongly resembling the one Hermione had given him when he let Harry’s name slip. 

“Oh,” Blaise spoke, his voice returning to a much more normal volume. “So, what’d she say?” 

Draco groaned. “I can’t say.” Blaise rolled his eyes. 

“Fine,” He spoke, moodily performing the counter curse. Draco murmured his thanks, standing shakily. Blaise turned to leave.

“Listen, Blaise,” Draco started, and Blaise stopped. “I  _ really _ can’t say, it’s pretty serious, and I have to keep it secret. You know I would tell you if I could. ” Draco mumbled, knowing Blaise was offended. Blaise turned to face him.

He sighed dramatically. “Of course I do, you prat.” He smacked the side of Draco’s head, and gave him a smile. “And good luck with him,” He winked. Draco blushed profusely, suddenly feeling that it was hard to breathe. 

Draco smiled slightly. “Thanks mate, I’ve-um… gotta go.” He turned, starting a fast walk towards the library. 

“I knew it was Potter!” He heard Blaise shout, just before a blushing Draco turned the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draco discovers Mac and cheese, and ron is a bit of a git

Hermione was waiting by the entrance to the library when Draco arrived. 

“Have you had dinner?” She asked him as soon as he was within hearing range. 

Draco’s stomach  _ was  _ still a bit empty, so he shrugged, shaking his head. Hermione beamed. 

“Excellent.” She turned, her hair swiftly following. They came to the bookcase, and Hermione pulled the books out in their intricate order. Draco made sure to pay close attention to the books she pulling. If he knew the order, Hermione wouldn’t have to wait around for him whenever he felt like coming around. Hermione pushed the final book in, and it pushed itself back into its original position. The solid case wavered, and the two brushed the curtain aside. 

As soon as they stepped inside, Hermione flung her arm up to reform the bookcase, dashed behind Draco, practically throwing him into a chair at the small table. She snatched up one of the four bowls on the table, shoving it into Draco’s hands.

“What is it?” Draco muttered, staring at the contents of the bowl with confusion and disgust. The orange dish strongly resembled worms.

“It’s called Macaroni and Cheese. It’s muggle,” Hermione spoke through a mouthful of the food. She swallowed. Draco cringed. “Try it!” She urged, pushing Draco’s bowl closer to him. 

Draco pushed it away. Hermione looked at him sternly, and Draco held his hands up in surrender. He picked up the spoon, nervously bringing it to his mouth. 

He glanced at Hermione, who had not wavered. Draco sighed, putting the spoon into his mouth, preparing himself for the worst tasting thing in the entire universe. Hermione was practically bouncing with excitement. 

He chewed, and screamed. 

Hermione jumped. “This is so good!” He said excitedly, whispering this time. Without wasting a second, he had two more spoonfuls in his mouth. He laughed at how dumb he probably looked, accidentally inhaling some of the ‘macaroni and cheese.’ Draco was taken over by a fit of coughing. Hermione passed him a glass of water, which he took gratefully. 

He wiped his running eyes and chugged it. Once he could breath, he ate some more. Hermione giggled. 

“Told you!” She spoke joyfully, taking her own spoon and digging in.The contents refilled, and it was like they had never even taken a bite. After she had a few spoonfuls, she called out, “Ron! Food’s out!” In less time that it would take to blink, a pale red headed boy appeared in the doorway. Hermione stood, holding out two bowls. 

He wore a bright smile, but it instantly fell as he saw Draco.  

“What’s he doing ‘ere?” He glared at Draco. Draco swallowed his mouthful of the food, not meeting Ron’s eyes. Hermione stared at Draco who stared back. She was obviously urging him to speak up.

He would do nothing of the sort. The weasel was obviously not speaking directly to him, so Draco wasn’t going to respond. Draco tried to communicate this to Hermione through his eyes.

She seemed to get the idea, because she spoke. “Honestly, Ron. Relax, will you?” She gave him a stern look. The weasel didn’t seem to notice, because he just continued to glare at Draco.

“Just give me my food and Harry’s.” He hissed, now turning his glare to Hermione. Draco almost yelled at him. Who did he think he was? Hermione was just trying to diffuse the tension. There was no need to be rude to her. Draco opened his mouth to tell him off, but Hermione beat him to it.

“No,” Hermione said firmly.

“What?” Ron barked, his glare towards Hermione intensifying. 

“No. I think Draco should be the one to bring Harry his food.” Both Ron and Draco’s jaws dropped. “And Ron, I think you should go.” Hermione had her own glare for the weasel now. 

The weasel snapped his jaw closed, and glared at both of them. He huffed, and spun around. He faced the door and knocked a bit harder than he should have. He threw the curtain aside and left. 

The entrance solidified behind him, and Hermione collapsed in her chair. 

Draco was still in shock. 

“Th-thanks, Hermione.” Draco stumbled. 

Hermione gave him a smile. “Of course. Now, I’m sure someone is wondering where their food is.” Draco nodded, and he grabbed Harry’s bowl. He gave Hermione a last smile, turning to enter the room.

He pushed the door open, and stepped inside. 

“Malfoy?” Harry said, clearly confused. 

“Indeed. Seems the weasel was having some anger issues. Had to step away.” Draco said, rolling his eyes. Harry seemed to scowl for a moment, before dropping it.

“Yea-yeah. He can be quite rude sometimes.” Harry said, suddenly thoughtful. 

“What is it, Potter?” Draco blurted, instantly seeing that he knew something.

“Nothing!” Harry exclaimed in a very suspicious manner. Draco gave him a threatening look, which seemed to convince him. “Fine! It’s just… are you only mean to Ron because he’s mean to you?”

Draco snorted. “Obviously. Isn’t that kind of how mutual meanness works?” Harry gave Draco a knowing look. Draco was outraged. “What!?” 

“So you’d be nice to him, only if he was nice to you?” Harry asked, grinning.

“What are you scheming, Potter? I swear to Merlin-” 

Harry interrupted him by snatching his bowl, and instantaneously stuffing his face. He let out a gargle of gibberish, and Draco huffed. 

“Completely undignified,” Draco mumbled, moodily plopping into the chair next to the bed. Harry smiled through the food. Draco sulkily ate his Macaroni and Cheese. He was becoming quite full, but Harry seemed to have no problem with eating more and more.  As Draco set his bowl aside, he saw Harry shift slightly. He winced, slowly returning to his original position.

“I saw you, you know. Looking for me at the library the other day.” He forced out, pointing to small window that looked into the library.  Draco had passed it a few days before. Draco blushed. Harry ate a few more spoonfuls, raising his eyebrows.

“I was just-” Draco started, but Harry cut him off with a laugh, wincing instantly after. This time, Draco helped him reposition himself. Once he was comfortable, he quietly spoke. 

“Was it terribly boring? Not having anyone to insult?” Harry said with a pained smile. 

“Ha ha.” Draco huffed.  _ No, you git. I was worried sick.  _ Harry’s eyes widened.

“ _ What? _ ” Harry gawked. Draco realized he said it out loud. His hand flew to his mouth. Harry got over his shock and grinned at him. Draco opened his mouth to cover up what he said, but Madame Pomfrey entered briskly through the door before he could say anything. 

“Out, please, Draco!” She ordered, stopping at Harry’s side. Harry gave Draco a small parting smile, which he returned. At that, Draco stood up and spun around, exiting the small area. 

As soon as he shut the door behind him, he was face to face with Hermione. 

She grinned at him. Draco eyed her warily. “Someone tells me you enjoy reading.” He gave a small nod.

With a short noise of glee, Hermione pulled him to the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draco and hermione go to astronomy, draco is Good

After he and Hermione spoke for a while about some of their favorite books and theories, they both had Astronomy. They were scolded quite a bit by the tired professor, they had been whispering to each other, continuing an argument Draco started earlier;

“No way, Draco. Joe absolutely convinced him! Would _you_ want to go back to a wretched place where you barely escaped with your life?” Hermione whispered to Draco from behind her telescope.

“You’re right, I wouldn’t. _But,_ Ludlow totally wanted to go back, even if it was slightly. He was curious, even though he was afraid.” Draco responded.

“Actually, he-” Hermione could not finish.

“Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, _please be quiet,_ ” The professor hissed, the purple bags under her eyes alarming. It would be expected with teaching astronomy all day and then so late into the night.

“Sorry,” the two of them muttered, both upset that they could not finish giving their opinions.

When the class was released, it was about 2 AM. Draco didn’t really mind, he rarely slept these days. Hermione seemed to be right with him. The two were still energetically continuing their previous conversations.

They aimlessly walked the corridors, and with their combined expertise in sneaking around, they were able to completely avoid both Filch and Mrs. Norris.

When they came to the entrance of the cellars, Hermione gave him a smile, and they said their goodbyes.

Once Hermione was out of sight, Draco quietly entered. He moved to the left wall, whispering the password. A door in the wall appeared, and Draco stepped back so it could swing fully open. Draco stepped inside, looking around.

The common room was deserted, apart from a crying girl frantically scratching her quill on a piece of parchment. Draco frowned. He had been in her place on more than one occasion.

Without a second thought, Draco sent a cheering charm towards her. She blinked a few times, and wiped her eyes. She took a deep breath, now writing with a deep, and non-tearful, determination. Draco smiled.

There was a sleeping figure on the couch directly across from the entrance. Draco recognized the figure as Blaise.

He had been waiting for Draco’s return. Draco rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. He pulled out his wand.

“ _Locomotor Blaise!_ ” Draco said quietly. Instantly, Blaise’s sleeping form was lifted from the couch. Draco held in his laughter, walking to their dormitory.  

Draco narrowly avoided knocking Blaise’s head into the door when they entered. Draco gently directed Blaise towards his bed, lifting the charm. Blaise was released gently onto the surface of the blankets.

Draco flicked his wand and the covers pulled themselves over Blaise’s body. Draco changed out of his school robes and into some pajamas.

He climbed into bed, pulling his blankets up to his ears. Draco fell asleep soon after to the image of green eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draco is embarrassed, salty, then embarrassed again. how relatable

The next day, Draco woke up at around 8 o’clock. He had Herbology in an hour.

He left the common room after quickly changing his clothes, heading for the Great Hall. When he entered, Draco briskly walked to his table, sitting next to Blaise.

“Hey, Draco,” Blaise greeted, giving him a searching look. 

“Hi, Blaise.” Draco smiled at him. 

“How was your night?” Blaise asked suggestively, Draco reddened. 

“ _ I had astronomy,  _ you git,” Draco covered his face with his hands. 

Blaise cackled. “I know, I know.” 

Draco placed some sausage on his plate, along with two pieces of toast. As he ate, he found himself frowning. He couldn’t help but think about Harry. Was he hungry? Was he wishing he was in the Great Hall with everyone else?

Draco glanced at the Gryffindor table, seeing that Hermione was missing. Draco sighed. At least Harry wasn’t alone. 

Draco finished up his breakfast roughly around the same time as Blaise. The two of them stood together, telling Pansy they would see her in Potions, which they had after Herbology. They would be studying tentacula for the next bend in their curriculum. Draco hoped that no vines would try to strangle him today. 

The two walked to the greenhouse, chatting merrily. Draco miraculously managed to avert conversation away from one Harry Potter. 

As they entered, Professor Sprout greeted them cheerfully, telling them to take out their quills and parchment. They had to turn in two rolls of parchment on the plant by the end of term. They had a while, and Draco was very confident in himself. He already knew a bit about the plants when they began the lessons, so he had a bit of a head start. 

Draco inked his quill, sitting in front of a Tentacula, Blaise sat beside him. Professor Sprout was telling them some information on the plant’s hunting techniques, which he scribbled down. She moved to reproduction, and Draco’s quill flew to keep up.

Draco heard a few cries of “ _ Diffindo!”  _ and multiple students loudly swearing, but did not let them distract him. He noted everything Professor Sprout explained, glancing at the plant every ten or so seconds. 

Draco waved his wand, non verbally performing the severing charm with ease as the Tentacula in front of him tried to wind around its neck. Draco had been practicing nonverbal spells loads, and was very proud of how well he performed the charm.

Blaise was glancing at Draco’s paper every few seconds, probably to be sure that he hadn’t missed anything. 

In no time, Professor Sprout was dismissing them. He and Blaise walked side by side to the dungeons.

Once they arrived, they took their usual seats. Slughorn was standing in the front the small class. They briefly spoke with Pansy, who was complaining about Millicent, and how she had trashed their dormitory. 

Hermione entered, giving Draco a small smile, which he met with another.

As soon as everyone was seated, Slughorn's voice boomed. “Good morning, students!”

"Good morning, Professor Slughorn,” The class replied boredly. 

“Today we will be producing the Pepperup Potion we discussed yesterday. The recipe for this particular potion is on page 47 of your books. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.”

Draco slouched over his empty cauldron. He had brewed this before out of sheer boredom. It was easy, for Draco anyway. He pulled his out ingredients, which he had prepared in the previous lesson. 

After reading over the directions in his book, he added two pinches of the crushed Bicorn Horn, throwing it into his cauldron. He then added the Mandrake Root. He let it heat up for 10 seconds. 

After the 10 seconds, he left the cauldron to brew. 

For the next 30 minutes, Draco worked on Herbology, racking his brain for any information he could have forgotten about the plant. 

Once 30 minutes had passed, Draco put three springs of English Thyme in the cauldron. He stirred four times, clockwise. Next, he skillfully added five drops of salamander blood and stirred twice, anticlockwise. 

Draco plopped a Fire Seed into his cauldron. After pausing for three seconds, he added another.  He heard a yell from Seamus, which must have meant that he added the fire seeds much too quickly. After another three seconds passed, his third seed was added. Draco counted to three a final time, dropping in the last seed. The liquid was already turning orange, which, according to the directions, meant that he had brewed it correctly. 

With a smile, Draco left the potion to set for one minute. 

As he waited, he glanced around the room. Hermione was scribbling away at a piece of parchment, probably work for Ancient Runes. Seamus was covered in soot, and a dark red vapor was billowing out of his cauldron, proving that he had indeed added the Fire Seeds at too small of an interval. 

Draco’s potion was ready, and his liquid inside of his cauldron had the correct orange colour. 

Draco raised his hand, attempting to wave Slughorn over, smiling politely. He was currently at Hermione’s cauldron, grinning widely and nodding in approval. He saw Draco’s hand. His smile that was on his face dropped considerably. 

Seeming to catch himself, his scowl was covered up with a very forced smile. Draco’s smile wavered, but he did not drop it. If he wanted to be successful on his N.E.W.T.s, then he had to stay on good terms with each one of his professors, no matter how insufferable. 

Slughorn approached Draco’s station. He glanced at the contents, his smile now resembling a grimace. “Yes, yes. Very good,” He said quietly. As quickly as he came, he was gone. Draco shook his head, but otherwise did not react. Pansy shot him a sympathetic look.

Draco soon glanced at Blaise’s cauldron. The green substance was releasing a faint purple smoke that Draco had never seen in such a potion. Draco snickered, and Blaise looked at him, frustrated.

“ _ Two  _ pinches, Blaise,” Draco smiled, pushing his ingredients towards his friend. 

Blaise huffed, muttering a thank you. As soon as the powder hit the surface, the contents turned a colour much closer to orange. Blaise sighed in relief.

Blaise raised his hand soon after, and Slughorn trotted over instantly. He gave Blaise a wide and happy smile. The round man took a short glance at Blaise’s potion. 

“Fantastic, Mr. Zabini! Excellent work.” He exclaimed, clapping Blaise’s shoulder. Blaise smiled fakely, and once Slughorn turned his head, he dropped it. He looked to Draco, annoyed.

“Sorry ‘bout him, mate,” He muttered. Draco shrugged.

“It’s alright, I’m used to it,” Draco replied. He saw Blaise frown. 

Blaise mumbled something about unfair treatment, beginning to work on herbology. Draco glanced at Hermione, bored out of his mind. She was now relaxing in her seat, reading a book that Draco read last year. She sensed eyes on her, looking up to meet Draco’s gaze. 

She smiled at him, and he smiled back. She grabbed a piece of parchment from her station, jotting something with her quill. She took her wand from next to her cauldron and waved it. 

The paper drifted gently across the room. Once it was within reach, Draco grasped one corner, bringing it below his eye level.

_ Harry missed you this morning _

Draco’s face reddened. He stared at Hermione, scandalized. 

_ Honestly, Hermione, there’s no need to lie. He’s tired of me already, I’m sure _

He waved his wand in the same way she did, and the paper gracefully soared to Hermione’s place. She was grinning as she read, and quickly wrote a response. She sent the parchment back. 

_ Oh please, he’ll only be tired of you after a… relatively inappropriate situation _

Draco’s face warmed even more, obviously understanding what she was referring to. He gasped, looking over to Hermione again. She smiled widely, winking and raising her eyebrows suggestively. 

Draco huffed, scribbling away with his quill. He did not notice Blaise and Pansy sharing looks from either side of him. 

_ Absolutely preposterous, Granger. Completely inappropriate  _

Draco whisked the parchment back. She snatched up, winking at Draco again after she’d read. Draco turned away. He buried his face in his book, trying to hide his red face. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry is in pain, and the healers have an idea

When lunch arrived, Draco said his goodbyes to his friends, turning away from them and heading to the Library. He didn’t have any more classes that day, and the next, all he had was Herbology. 

Before Draco made his way to the entrance, he went to the fantasy section. He picked up a few average sized books that he had really enjoyed, three total. 

After Madam Pince checked them out, he stopped in front of the entrance. He set the books at his feet. 

He pulled the spines of the books in order, which had taken much work to memorize, stepping back as the bookcase slackened. He picked up his books, and pushed the curtain aside, entering. Behind him, me moved his hand in a circle and the bookcase solidified once again. 

Hermione was sitting at the table, reading the same book she had been reading in Potions. 

She smiled at him in greeting. “I see you’ve memorized the combination,” She said, and Draco blushed, shrugging. Her eyes flicked from the page she was currently reading to the books Draco was holding. “I wonder who those are for…” She trailed with a grin.

Draco blushed even darker, clearing his throat. “Um, Is Poppy in there with him now?” He asked, feeling even more embarrassed once he realized that he had used Madam Pomfrey’s first name. Hermione looked at him curiously, but answered him anyway. 

“Yeah.” She looked at her watch. “Lunch should be appearing any-” Hermione stopped when three plates of roast chicken appeared before her. “Ah. Madame Pomfrey will be leaving in a moment.” The moment Hermione stopped speaking, Madame Pomfrey left the room.  

“Hello Hermione, Draco,” She greeted, her eyes to the floor. “Just so the two of you are aware, Harry’s not doing so well at the moment.” Hermione took sharp intake of breath, and Draco frowned. “His wounds are getting worse, and we can’t give him the other wound healing pastes we usually use in normal cases; I attempted it last week, but the cuts widened, bruises worsened, and his skin cracked. He is in pain, and we can’t do much other than give him some pain reducing charms. They have made the pain substantially less, but it has not been eliminated. I’m sorry that I cannot do more for him.” 

Hermione and Draco both shared a worried look. Draco spoke first. “It’s alright, Poppy. We know you are doing everything you can.” Madame Pomfrey gave a small smile, walking to the wall and exiting. 

Once she disappeared, Draco and Hermione went into the room wordlessly, the tray of sandwiches in Hermione’s hands. As they entered, they both gasped. Harry looked beyond terrible. The were two chairs on either side of Harry’s bed were filled in an instant. Hermione sat the tray on the table, and Draco placed the books on the floor. Harry’s eyes were shut tightly, and he seemed to have no idea they were next to him.

Draco and Hermione gave each other scared looks. Not knowing what else to do, Draco gently grazed his fingers over Harry’s knuckles. Harry jumped, letting out a pained groan quickly after. He pried his eyes open, meeting Draco’s concerned gaze. His eyes were so swollen that they were almost closed. His glasses seemed to barely fit at the moment.

“Hey Draco.” Harry turned his head to the other side, seeing Hermione. “Hello ‘mione.” Hermione gave a worried smile in return. 

“How are you feeling?” Hermione asked, her eyebrows pulled together. Harry shifted slightly, wincing. 

“It hurts like  _ hell _ .” He whispered. Draco frowned, moving to hold Harry’s hand. Harry squeezed it tightly. 

“What have you been doing?” Draco asked. Harry swallowed. 

“Nothing, really. Thinking, sitting, reading, screaming, you know. The usual stuff.” Harry forced out. Draco and Hermione stared at him, horrified. After a beat, Harry continued. “I’m bloody starving. Do you have any food?” He asked, looking around. 

He looked directly at the table, but his eyes were unfocused. He didn’t see the tray. He looked to Hermione. “Is there food coming?” Harry asked. Draco and Hermione gave each other yet another worried look. 

“Um, yes, just on the table.” Hermione said, her voice shaking. Harry nodded, trying to shift to a more apt position. Draco helped him move, handing him a plate once he was situated. Harry took a bite, letting out a noise of satisfaction. He devoured the chicken, barely breathing. 

Draco and Hermione only picked at their food, barely eating. 

Harry glanced at them often, noticing their silence. After Harry was finished, the three of them placed their plates on the table. There was another silence. 

“How was potions?” Harry asked, causing the other two to jump. 

“It was alright. We made pepper-ups.” Hermione answered. Harry made a noise of distaste. 

“That’s dull. You lot could have brewed that when you were four years old,” Hermione and Draco murmured their agreements. Harry watched them, confused. After staring for awhile, he seemed to realize what had them so worried. “I’m  _ fine _ ,” He paused. Hermione stared at him sternly. “Okay, actually, not really.” Hermione and Draco shared another look. Harry was at a loss for words; it seemed that he had no idea how to reassure the two in front of him. 

“I’m sure you know, Harry, but you are  _ not  _ fine.” Hermione shook her head, holding it in her hands. Draco frowned again, grasping Harry’s hand a bit tighter. 

“It could still get better,” Harry tried weakly. 

“But we can’t be sure. They don’t even understand the sickness, let alone the symptoms,” Hermione said, sounding scared. Harry looked down. Hermione was breathing fast, and she seemed very overwhelmed. “I-I’ll be right back. I just… I’ll be back.” Hermione left the room. 

Draco and Harry stared after her for a few moments. 

Draco moved his gaze to Harry, slowly examining his face. Harry eventually noticed Draco’s eyes on him. Their eyes met.

“She’s worried,” Draco said. Harry gave a small nod of understanding. “We both are.” Draco massaged random patterns into Harry’s hand. Harry sighed, and shut his eyes. He relaxed back into the pillows. 

“I know, Draco. I’m worried too,” Harry said in a small voice. Draco watched Harry’s face. “I don’t know what’s even happening, and I don’t know if I’ll-” Harry’s voice cracked, and Draco hushed him.

“I know, I know,” Draco repeated as tears formed in Harry’s shut eyes. Draco thought of something to say, trying to choke back his emotions. “It’s frightening, but you  _ have _ to keep hoping, Harry.” Harry squeezed his eyes further shut, sighing.

“It’s hard,” Harry whispered. Draco understood. It must be difficult enough having a painful disease that nobody understands, but even harder if everyone is afraid that you won’t live through it. Draco nodded, even though Harry’s eyes weren’t open to see. 

Draco had a terrible urge to wrap his arms around Harry in a hug, but he did not want to hurt him, so he refrained.

“I’d hug you,” Draco blurted before he could stop himself. Harry’s eyes slowly opened widely. Harry took a deep breath, raising his arms slightly. His face was contorted in pain, but he still beckoned Draco closer. Deciding that he shouldn’t let Harry suffer, Draco leaned in to hug him. 

Harry’s arms draped over Draco’s back, while Draco’s arms framed Harry’s sides; Draco did not want to slip his arms underneath Harry’s body, it would most likely be extremely painful for him. 

Harry took a shaky breath in, his nose buried between Draco’s neck and shoulder. Draco rested all of his weight on his arms, but still had his chest touching every possible part of Harry’s. Draco moved one of his hands to Harry’s messier than normal hair, gently playing with it. Harry sighed again, enjoying the soothing feeling.

“I’m sorry you have to go through this,” Draco murmured.  Harry gave something resembling a shrug. 

Someone then entered through the door, Draco slowly separated from Harry, keeping one hand locked in his. It was Madame Pomfrey. She was flanked by two very serious looking healers; one man, and one woman. 

Madame Pomfrey quickly explained. “We have an idea. We have contacted many acclaimed potion masters, and we have decided that our best option right now in reducing both pain and injuries is by combining a healing paste with an anti-inflammatory powder we have here. We have done small pieces of testing, and we believe that things will improve. ”

Draco and Hermione, who had entered behind the three healers, shared a hesitant look. The unknown woman healer noticed this and spoke. “I know you must be worried about him, but in the worst case the wounds will widen further, but the combination we have considered will most likely prevent that. There is little chance the condition will worsen. There won’t be any increase in pain.”  Draco and Hermione looked to each other again, still reluctant. 

Madame Pomfrey gave the two apologetic smiles. Draco stole a glance at Harry. He looked scared, but not overly so. Draco attempted his best comforting smile. Harry gave him a pathetic attempt in return. 

Draco gently squeezed Harry’s hand, then released it. Draco stood up, mumbling a goodbye. Hermione shut the door behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some ideas suck

The two of them sat at the table, not meeting each other’s eyes. After a small silence, Hermione spoke. 

“So, why were you worried about Harry in the first place?” Hermione asked, unmistakable mischief behind her eyes. Draco knew that it was a mask, but played along nonetheless. 

Draco shrugged, feeling his face redden. “I don’t know, six days is a long time…” Draco trailed off, knowing that it was useless. Hermione grinned at him. 

“Mhm,” She did not seem convinced. “And it totally had nothing to do with any romantic feelings?” She tilted her head, appearing to be set on embarrassing Draco as much as possible. 

Draco coughed, not answering. Hermione laughed. 

“You two are honestly-” Hermione was cut off by a scream. It was drawn out and terrible. Draco and Hermione stared at each other, mortified. The two instantly realized who the scream belonged to; Harry.

The moment the first scream stopped, another one began. Hermione held a hand up to her mouth, tears filling her eyes. 

Draco felt tears forming in his own eyes, but he forced them back. He quickly jumped up from his seat, pushing at the door. Hermione let out a choked sob from behind him as Harry let out a pained groan. He started to kick at the door, to no avail. 

Frantically, Draco’s shaking wand performed countless spells to unlock the door, but none were working. Tears were beginning to steadily fall from Draco’s eyes.

Draco tried the door again and again, but it would not budge. He wiped under his wet eyes, taking deep breaths. 

Another scream was the only noise to be heard, it echoed around the small room. It was  _ horrible _ . There was nothing they could do and Draco hated it. 

Harry screamed again, but it was sharply cut off. Draco’s gasped and his eyes shot to Hermione. She shoved Draco out of the way, murmuring a spell completely unknown to the other. Of course, it worked. 

Draco was the one to push the door open. He didn’t want to look, but had to. 

The two shared a simultaneous gasp. Harry’s injuries had  _ multiplied. _ Also, by the looks of it, seemed much worse. A flow of tears were falling from Harry’s closed eyes.

“What happened?” Draco’s voice shook.

All three of the healers’ heads shot up to them. Each one looked horrified. Madame Pomfrey quickly spoke. For a moment, no one spoke. 

“I’ll explain, but we must go outside first. Come on,” She urged, gently directing Draco’s body to the door. 

“ _ No!  _ You can’t leave him. Not now,” Hermione gasped out through her tears. Madame Pomfrey looked at her sadly. 

“We have to leave, just for a moment, they need to focus,” Madame Pomfrey rushed out. Hermione whispered out broken ‘no’s.

Draco shook his head, feeling terribly frantic. “We-we  _ can’t. _ I can’t leave him alone, no. He needs us, we can’t, we can’t,” Draco tried pushing past Madame Pomfrey’s arms. He knew he probably appeared a bit pathetic, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Draco watched as Harry’s eyes slowly opened. His face was completely twisted in pain, and he could hardly see the scene in front of him, noises around him slightly nulled by a ringing in his ears.

He made out Draco, who had noticed his gaze. He was babbling some nonsense that Harry couldn’t understand. Draco tried approaching Harry, but someone pulled him back. 

Two healers on either side of Harry’s body were holding his arms down so hard that it was hurting.

_ “Harry! _ Harry-” Draco yelled out, Harry gave him a desperate look. He wanted Draco to come closer, to make the pain  _ stop, _ but he couldn’t get his vocal cords to work. 

Draco stared back into Harry’s pain filled green eyes. Draco wanted to help _.  _ Draco pushed against Madame Pomfrey’s strong arms.

Madame Pomfrey said something that Draco didn’t hear, and Draco felt himself being magically moved out of the room.

Harry watched, even more tears flowing. 

“No!” He cried. “Poppy, Poppy  _ please _ .” Draco tried stopping his movement by bracing his arms on either side of the doorway, but the magic was too strong. He could feel his grip slipping. “No, no, please. No!” Draco sobbed out.

His hands were yanked away from the frame, and he flew backward. Draco scrambled to his feet, but the door had already shut. Draco pounded uselessly at the door for a few moments, then collapsed into a heap on the floor. Draco cried into his hands, Hermione was behind him, probably doing the same.

After a moment, Draco felt Hermione’s shaking hand on his shoulder, and he turned to face her. Hermione instantly engulfed him in a tight hug. They held onto each other tightly, each crying.

“The pain knocked him out for a moment,” Madame Pomfrey muttered. Draco looked up at her, separating from Hermione. He had hardly realized she was with them.

“I thought you said-” Draco was cut off.

“I know, that it would stop the pain. It appears that the other woman healer, Madame Redai, only lied to ensure your compliance. I had hoped she was being truthful, so I didn’t do anything to prove otherwise. I’m so sorry,” Madame Pomfrey explained. 

Draco gave Madame Pomfrey a slight nod. “It’s alright,” Was all he said. Madame Pomfrey gave a shaky goodbye, and went back into the room. She closed the door behind her.

Hermione took an uneven intake of breath. “I feel horrible. And the last thing I did was  _ yell  _ at him. What if he doesn’t-” Draco shushed her. 

“He knows you care, Hermione. He does,” Draco murmured. He was  _ very  _ afraid himself, but he couldn’t show it. After all, he was the one who told Harry to have hope... shouldn’t Draco have it?

Hermione shuddered out a sigh. “You really care about him, don’t you?” She said. Draco nodded, not meeting Hermione’s eyes. “He cares for you too.”

Draco’s heart practically stopped. He searched Hermione’s eyes for a lie. “Really?” He asked quietly. 

Hermione snorted. “You’re quite oblivious, the two of you.” 

“What do you mean?” Draco spoke. Hermione rolled her eyes, wiping them after. 

“ _ Well, _ the two of you are completely gone for each other. You are both so thick, you don’t even realize.” Draco’s eyes widened. 

“Y-you mean… he-” Draco began, blushing a very deep red.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Hermione forced. “Honestly, I think he’s physically unable to refrain from talking about you, or stalking you, or watching your name on that bloody map.”

Draco stopped breathing, staring at Hermione with wide, shocked eyes. Hermione let out a half-hearted laugh. 

Draco moved his stare to in front of him at nothing in particular, leaning back against the door. There was silence for a few moments. 

“He  _ stalked  _ me?” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> relief all around. smooching happens.

Draco had lost track of how long they had been waiting. He and Hermione had light conversation, just touching on the severity of the apparently mutual romantic feelings between Draco and Harry. 

It didn’t last long, however. The worry was eating both of them alive. 

Draco froze when he heard movement behind the door. He jumped to his feet, motioning frantically to Hermione. She stood as well. As soon as the door opened, the face of Madame Redai was revealed. Instantly, Draco lunged at her. She quickly threw up a shielding charm, halting Draco’s attempts. 

Draco huffed, glaring at her. She smiled sheepishly. “Listen, I’m very sorry for lying to you, but it had to be done. After all, it worked.” Draco’s glare was interrupted, his eyes widening. 

“You mean-” Hermione was cut off by Madame Pomfrey. 

“He’s alright.” She said simply. Hermione and Draco bolted into the room. 

Hermione let out a sigh of relief upon seeing that Harry was very much alive. A few tears of pure relief leaked from Draco’s eyes. He appeared to be asleep, but was quite obviously breathing.

The tears under his eyes were drying, and there were no fresh ones. The swelling in his face had gone down a lot, and the cuts and blisters on his skin were still present, but appeared to not be as worse as before. Draco cleared his tight throat, taking Harry’s hand. Hermione wiped her eyes from beside him, seeing Draco’s hand take Harry’s. A small smile came across her face.

“I’ll go tell Ron,” Hermione said softly. Draco smiled at her as she left. 

When the door closed, Draco sat down, resting his forehead on the bed. He took deep breaths, doing his best to steady his racing heartbeat. 

Draco felt Harry shift, and he sat up immediately, watching his eyes for any movement. Very slowly, his eyelids pried apart. Harry met eyes with Draco, taking a breath, then sighing. “That was scary.”

Draco snorted. “Extremely,” Draco gripped Harry’s hand a little tighter. “I’m glad you’re okay,” He murmured, not meeting Harry’s eyes. Draco felt Harry squeeze his hand, so he turned to face him.

Harry was leaning in. Draco’s eyes moved to Harry’s lips, his breath catching in his throat. Draco tried not to shake as he closed the distance. 

For a few moments, both were still. 

Soon enough, they got over their shock and started to work their lips together. Harry hummed, the adorable noise forcing Draco to hold Harry even closer than before.

The angle was incredibly uncomfortable for Draco, his neck was already starting to ache, but he didn’t move. He was scared that if he took things any further, the kiss would stop. 

Harry was the first to pull away. Draco didn’t meet his eyes, worried that he did something wrong. 

“Draco,” Harry spoke softly. Draco forced his eyes to meet Harry’s. Harry smiled softly, bringing a hand up to touch Draco’s cheek. “I like you.”

Draco choked, instantly pulling Harry into another kiss. 

When they separated, Draco was the one to speak. “I like you too.” Draco stopped, thinking that what he said was a bit too sentimental. “Scarhead,” He added, grinning.

“Git,” Harry snorted, wrapping Draco in a tight hug.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epilogue-ish thing

It had been about a week since the kiss. 

Draco had to admit, it was the best kiss he’d ever experienced. 

Since then, Draco’s visits got even more frequent, as impossible as it may seem. Harry had been getting better, but not substantially so. Although the number of his injuries was decreasing, at the current rate, it would take a while for Harry to be fully healed. Draco huffed to himself, stabbing his fork into some mac and cheese, courtesy of Hermione

The only reason that he was in the Great Hall, not in the room with Harry today was because, for some reason, every single teacher had decided that today would be the day that they all collectively assigned more homework than ever before. 

Draco moodily worked through his assignments, taking up a large portion of the table. After working for Merlin knows how long, Draco felt a tap on his shoulder. He whipped around to tell them off, stopping when he saw Hermione. 

“Oh! Sorry, Hermione. I’m a bit stressed at the moment.” Draco instantly apologized, gesturing to the mounds of work surrounding him. Hermione waved him off, smiling widely. Draco gave her a confused look. She pointed to the entrance to the great hall, practically jumping up and down. Draco looked to the entrance, gasping comically. 

Harry waved to Draco, grinning madly. He ran over to where Draco and Hermione were standing. His skin was completely free from any blisters, cuts, or bruises. Draco matched his smile, jumping up from his seat. 

“You look great!” He exclaimed, engulfing Harry in a hug. Harry laughed into Draco’s shoulder. 

“What, are you saying I didn’t look great before?” Harry gasped dramatically. Draco didn’t respond, breaking the hug. 

He stared into Harry’s eyes for a few moments, gently running his fingers along the fully healed skin. Draco smiled again, pulling Harry into a deep kiss.

When a gasp sounded from behind Harry, they instantly separated. It was Ron. His mouth opened and closed in a manner resembling a goldfish. Draco shared a brief look with Harry, who seemed more unsure than anything else. 

“Ron,” Draco greeted, a ghost of bite in his voice. Ron snapped his mouth shut, looking surprised. He paused, looking back and forth between Harry and Draco. He sighed. 

“Draco,” He responded, wincing slightly. Hermione and Harry shared ecstatic looks. 

Harry gave Draco a grateful smile, taking his hand. Harry tilted his head up to give Draco a short kiss. Draco pulled away first. 

“So,” Draco smiled mischievously. “I hear you actively stalk me?” Harry’s jaw dropped, and he glared in Hermione’s direction. Draco snickered. 

“Piss off, Malfoy.” 

“Never, Potter.” 


End file.
